


Don't go

by seoular_system



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, Fluffy asf, IM SO SOFT, M/M, Wow, mark is a great bf, sick, sick yuggie, yugyeom is my bias so, yugyeom is such a baby boy, yugyeom is such a soft boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoular_system/pseuds/seoular_system
Summary: Yugyeom doesn't want Mark to leave him.





	Don't go

yugyeom slowly peeled open his eyes as the bright sun rays beamed into his direction. he could hear the soft hum of the shower running as he felt around only finding cold sheets.

yugyeom didn't like that mark had to work on the only day he had free time. his throat started to ache when he swallowed, and his head started to pound. tears started to fall from yugyeom's eyes. it's not just that he the headache hurt so bad, it's that he would have to stay home alone and take care of him self.

shortly after yugyeom felt a feeling in his stomach and shot off the bed, rushing to the bathroom. he dropped to his knees and opened the toilet before he let the bile flow from his mouth.

mark heard the commotion and slowly looked out the shower curtain only to find his younger boyfriend spewing out vomit. the elder cringed upon seeing the tears fall from the youngers eyes.

mark quickly washed the soap off his body and turned the shower off. he ripped the towel off the sink and wrapped it around his waist as he got out and slowly, but quickly ran to his boyfriend.

"aww my poor little gyeomie," mark frowned as he rubbed up and down yugyeom's back. 

yugyeom glared at the elder and stood up. he reached for the roll of paper towels and ripped one of to wipe his mouth.

"i hate you mark tuan," yugyeom growled as he left the bathroom.

mark chuckled to himself, "i love you too." 

mark laughed loudly when he heard a shout, but frowned when he didn't hear a laugh. he walked out of the bathroom into their shared room before he grabbed a pair of boxers and jeans. he slid them on quickly and walked to the kitchen, chest bare with his shirt in his hand.

he groaned when he realized why yugyeom didn't laugh with him. he was down here puking his guts out into the trash can.

"my, my what's gotten you so sick?" mark smirked.

yugyeom finished puking and once again stood up, glared at mark, and wiped his mouth with a paper towel.

"shut it. you were out there too how are you not sick?" yugyeom growled lightly but started to pout as he finished his sentence.

mark chuckled and walked over to the taller boy. he stood on his toes just a little bit so he could reach yugyeom's forehead before he gave it a peck.

"you should go lie down," mark said. "i'll be home at 5. that's not that long from now if you fall asleep."

"but mark, it's 6 am and i can't fall asleep without your warmth," yugyeom whimpered. "don't go to work please hyung."

mark shook his head with a small laugh, "how about i call in a little bit late and then i'll leave right after you fall asleep."

yugyeom frowned but still agreed. slowly the two walked up stairs and got under the blanket. marks bare chest against yugyeom's freezing body made yugyeom wonder 'if i cuddle into his chest will he mind?'

"i won't mind," marks laugh broke yugyeom's thoughts. yugyeom stared at him puzzling, his head cocked to the side. "you said it out loud."

yugyeom's ears quickly became red but he hid them when he snuggled into marks chest. yugyeom let out a small hum as he snuggled closer to the elder, and in moments he was out.

mark wrapped the blanket tightly around yugyeom before he got up and called his boss. explaining that yugyeom was sick and he's never usually home alone when he's sick. his boss-thankfully- understood and told him it was fine to take the day off. mark thanked him and quickly went off to the store.

\---

yugyeom groggily opened his eyes. he looked over and saw that mark was gone which brought a frown to his face. the boy looked over to the clock and saw that it's only been two hours since marks shift started.

he didn't bother getting up, afraid that it would trigger something inside him to make him puke. so he just stayed on his bed and grabbed his phone. playing games for awhile until his stomach growled.

the black haired boy frowned as he slowly got out of bed. nothing so far. he took a few steps and dizzily reached for the wall. he reached it and steadied himself out before he went out the door and walked down stairs.

what surprised yugyeom was seeing the back of his boyfriend as he worked on something at the stove. yugyeom quickly walked into the kitchen, slowing down when he reached the wood. mark heard his boyfriends footsteps and turned to look at the giant. 

"you feeling any better baby?" mark questioned as he set down the spoon and reached for the bowls.

yugyeom just groaned and sat at the beach where he could watch mark cook and still be close to the bathroom just in case. mark chuckled to himself and set a bowl of soup in front of yugyeom's face.

"it's your favorite," mark smiled. 

yugyeom looked at elder and gave him a heart winning smile, "thanks hyung!"

yugyeom's voice was rough but still happy. mark laughed at his adorable boyfriend and shook his head, "careful. you haven't drank anything today. your voice is probably sore."

yugyeom's ears turned red as he grabbed his spoon and began eating, "thanks hyung. i love you."

the blonde haired male pecked yugyeom's cheek before he went to the living room and turned on the TV bringing up an array of movies and shows.

he clicked on D-day- yugyeom's favorite show, and paused it before it could play. he walked back into the kitchen and laughed when he spotted his boyfriend drinking the last of the soup by bringing the bowl to his lips and drinking it like it was in a cup.

yugyeom quickly brought the bowl down from his lips and smiled sheepishly. there was a bit of soup on the tip of his nose and the corner of his lips. mark came close to the boy and grabbed a napkin before he grabbed his cheeks and wiped it off.

yugyeom stared lovingly at mark, as mark stared lovingly at yugyeom.

mark groaned, "you have no idea how badly i want to kiss you right now."

yugyeom chuckled lightly and kissed marks cheek, "tomorrow."

the elder sighed but smiled anyway. he smirked before he slipped his arms under yugyeom's body carrying him bridal style and brought him to the couch. yugyeom let out a screech but soon started to giggle when he felt himself land on the couch, more specifically on top of marks lap.

"you're such a baby but i love you," mark said as he gazed down at yugyeom.

the younger gave him a breath taking smile and sat up so he was facing mark but still in his lap. the younger then laid his head onto the elders shoulder, kissing it softly.

mark reached into his sweatshirt pocket and felt the small box he bought earlier this week but went and picked up when he went shopping.

"i probably should've done this at a better time but i honestly can't wait any longer," mark said catching yugyeom's attention.

yugyeom sat up and looked at mark confusedly.

"we've been dating for 12 years and holy fuck that's a lot. i can't believe that you were 12 and i was 14 when i finally got the courage to ask you out. with your fluffy pink hair and stumbling steps, and quiet words, i fell in love with. i'm so deeply in love with you it probably not healthy," mark paused as he stared to tear up, yugyeom as well. "well i guess i'm just trying to ask, will you marry me kim yugyeom?"

yugyeom bursted out sobbing and gripped on to marks shoulders, "yes yes yes! oh my god! i love you!"

mark smiled and he grabbed the youngers hand and slid the ring on his finger. he was kinda glad yugyeom got sick today, even though his poor baby boy was in pain. it was worth it, because now yugyeom was gonna be his and his only.

**Author's Note:**

> Should i make a part 2???


End file.
